Ghostbusters Wiki:IDW Coverage
This page is for news updates and current notes. For properly archived information about the IDW Ongoing Ghostbusters Series, see Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series. All other arcs, crossovers, one offs, and mini series, see Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics. ---- =Release Schedule= ---- IDW Comics Coming in 2018 Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 6/6/2018 -Comics coming out very soon: *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call TPB on June 20, 2018 (tentative) *Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #4 - on July 4, 2018 (tentative) *Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #5 - on July 25, 2018 (tentative) *Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #6 - on August 29, 2018 (tentative) *Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #7 - on September 26, 2018 (tentative) *Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #8 - in October 2018 (tentative) *Ghostbusters: Crossing Over TPB - on January 8, 2019 -Recently released comics to get... *Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #3 - released on June 6, 2018 *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call #5 - was released on May 9, 2018. *Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #2 - was released on April 18, 2018. *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call #4 - was released on March 21, 2018. *Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #1 - was released on March 14, 2018. *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 - was released on March 7, 2018. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 TPB - was released on February 28, 2018. *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call #3 - was released on February 7, 2018. *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call #2 - was released on January 3, 2018. *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call #1 Stan Lee Comic Box Variant - was offered November 16 to December 15, 2017. *Ghostbusters 101: Everyone Answers The Call TPB - was released on November 29, 2017 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 #5 - was released on November 29, 2017 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 #4 - was released on November 22, 2017 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 #3 - was released on November 15, 2017 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 #2 - was released on November 8, 2017 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 #1 - was released on November 1, 2017 *Ghostbusters: Dia de Los Muertos - was released on October 28, 2017 *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call #1 - was released on October 25, 2017 *Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip - was released on October 11, 2017 *Ghostbusters 101 #6 - was released on August 30, 2017 *Ghostbusters 101 #5 - was released on July 26, 2017 *Ghostbusters 101 #4 - was released on June 28, 2017 *Ghostbusters 101 #3 - was released on May 24, 2017 *Ghostbusters 101 #1 Second Printing - was released on May 17, 2017 *Ghostbusters: Funko Universe - was released on May 10, 2017 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters Deluxe Edition - was released on May 3, 2017 *Ghostbusters 101 #2 - was released on May 3, 2017 *Ghostbusters 101 #1 - was released on March 22, 2017 *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 - was released on February 1, 2017 *Ghostbusters International Volume 2 TPB - was released on February 1, 2017 ---- =Previous Updates= ---- __TOC__ ---- PKE Surge 2017 Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 8/29/2017 SATURDAY September 2, 2:30 pm: GB Comics Panel with Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening Scheduled Room: Marriott M103-M105 '' ''Note: Directions can be found here San Diego Comic Con 2017 Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 7/14/2017 Join Ghostbusters co-creator Ivan Reitman and the IDW Ghostbusters brain trust of Erik Burnham, Dan Schoening, and Tom Waltz as they discuss the long-running, critically acclaimed, and fan-adored Ghostbusters franchise including everything from the classic original movies to the long-running comic book history at IDW Publishing . . . as well as future plans for major events from Ghost Corps that will add to the beloved brand’s canon, bringing the different Ghostbusters worlds together like never before! Be there . . . or be slimed! THURSDAY 10:15AM - 11:15AM: Ghostbusters 101: A Ghostbusters Panel of Biblical Proportions! Scheduled Room: Room 6DE '' ''THURSDAY 12PM - 1PM: IDW Booth Signing Scheduled Room: IDW Booth #2743 '' ''Note: Tickets will be handed out that morning for the signing since Ivan Reitman will be present FRIDAY 5PM - 6PM: IDW Booth Signing Scheduled Room: IDW Booth #2743 '' '--End of Note--''' Meet Dan Schoening at Calgary Expo 2017! Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 4/20/2017 If you are going to Calgary's Calgary Expo April 27-30, you can meet Dan Schoening. His home base will be Artist Alley A05. Here's his tentative schedule via tweet: SATURDAY 6:15PM - 7PM: Spotlight on Dan Schoening Scheduled Room: Palomino AB-BMO Centre '' '--End of Note--''' Meet Erik Burnham at C2E2 2017! Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 4/17/2017 If you are going to Chicago's C2E2 April 21-23, you can meet Erik Burnham. His home base will be Artist Alley H-15 where he is splitting a table with Brent Schoonover. Here's his tentative schedule via IDW press release: SATURDAY 2PM - 3PM: IDW Publishing (Booth 609) It's a Ghostbusters signing. '' ''SUNDAY 12PM - 1PM: IDW Publishing (Booth 609) It's a Ghostbusters signing. Meet Erik Burnham at SDCC 2016! Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 7/12/2016 If you going to San Diego Comic Con July 20-24, you can meet Erik Burnham. Here's his tentative schedule via Burnhamania!: THURSDAY 11AM - 12PM: INSIGHT EDITIONS (Booth 1703) I'll be signing Tobin's Spirit Guide and chatting up all things Ghostbusters - leave your class VIIs at home! 6PM - 7PM: IDW PUBLISHING (Booth 2743) It's a Back to the Future signing! Say hi to me and the BTTF Ongoing maestro John Barber! Bring all your BTTF comics to sign, and let me know how you're liking the Citizen Brown mini! FRIDAY 7:00PM (give or take) - ?? MASS HYSTERIA AT THE WEREWOLF My boss, Tom Waltz, and I will be hanging out at the Tampa Bay Ghostbusters' third annual MASS HYSTERIA event at the Werewolf! This is always a good time; get in while you can! SATURDAY 6PM - 7PM: IDW PUBLISHING (Booth 2743) A Ghostbusters signing at the IDW booth -- but don't be shy, bring your TMNTs or BTTFs or anything else I've worked on! SUNDAY 11AM - 12PM: INSIGHT EDITIONS (Booth 1703) An encore signing of Tobin's on the last day of the show! Come on out if you haven't already, it's your last chance! '--End of Note--' Also, check out the "The SDCC 2016 Preview" to know times for some of the merchandise discussions/unveiling. Meet the IDW crew at SDCC 2015! Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 07/02/2015 Passing this along to fellow fans from Erik Burnham on Burnhamania!: "Hey, folks! It’s that time of year again… and I am fortunate enough to once again be attending San Diego’s Comic Con this July 8-11! (Technically, it goes to the 12th, but I have to leave early!) Here’s my schedule so you can find me! WEDNESDAY This is Preview Night! Nothing official on the docket. THURSDAY 1PM-2PM: Super Secret Signing at the IDW booth! This signing is in regards to a project that will be public before Thursday, don’t worry, but isn’t out there yet! Relish the surprise! 6PM-7PM: GHOSTBUSTERS SIGNING at the IDW booth! Dan Schoening! Luis Delgado! Me! All together again at the con for the first time since 2012. Come get a con exclusive Get Real #1 cover! FRIDAY 10AM-11AM: TMNT SIGNING at the IDW booth! I’ll be joining some of the other “not the ongoing series” TMNT writers, like Landry Walker, Irene Koh, and Caleb Goellner! Got some SHOTFC to sign? Microseries? TMNT/Ghostbusters? Bring it by! 2PM-3PM GHOSTBUSTERS PANEL ROOM 25ABC Presented by Cryptozoic, we’ll be discussing the Cryptozoic board game (with art by Dan & Luis, and a backstory by me) as well as the Ghostbusters franchise in general. Tom Waltz, Dan, Luis, and I will all be there — who knows what we may have to talk about? Come see! (And check out a play demo of the new board game while you’re there!) 7PM: MASS HYSTERIA @ THE WEREWOLF An off-site fan gathering with me, Dan, Luis, Tom, and more! SATURDAY 10AM-11AM GHOSTBUSTERS SIGNING at the IDW booth! Your last chance if you missed Dan, Luis and I on Thursday! SUNDAY Sadly, I won’t be at the con this day… my flight leaves early, and I’ll be heading to the airport instead of the convention center. Catch me before the last day – it’s your only hope!" '--End of Note--' Also, check out the "The SDCC 2015 Preview" to know times for some of the merchandise discussions/unveilings. ---- Category: News and Update Coverage